D
Alternate Skill Attributes * Casters use their primary casting attribute for Spellcraft. * Use either Charisma or Strength for Intimidate, whichever is higher. Currency Minor note, but for lore reasons silver and gold exchange places in the currency values. Exotic Livestock Some lands, such as Aschefelder (2e200), use unusual animals in place of traditional livestock. Their cost is listed below: Level Zero Creatures with neither racial hit dice or class levels instead have one level in Commoner. One cannot take a second level in Commoner, and if they were to level they would instead replace that level in Commoner with their first level in an actual class. Negative Energy and Positive Energy * Negative energy and positive energy have no effect whatsoever on Constructs or Elementals. * Warforged and Dragons are an exception to this rule. Negative energy and positive energy are 50% effective against Warforged or Dragons, and they can be raised as undead. Potions The Brew Potion feat is no longer limited to casters, as elaborated upon here. Ranged Sneak Attacks Instead of the usual 30 ft. range for sneak attacks and similar abilities, the range limit is adjusted to one range increment of whatever weapon is being used. So a sneak attack with a shortbow can be made within 60 feet, for example, but a dagger can only be used for a sneak attack within 10 feet. Spellcaster * Unlike the other base classes, the Spellcaster can only be leveled to Level 5. Prestige classes no longer advance spellcasting (apart from caster level), with the exception of Blood Mage. * Instead of the listed rules, the Spellcaster casts spells as a Wizard. It still draws from the Cleric, Druid and Arcane spell lists and chooses its own mental stat to cast from. Summoning When a caster first learns a summon monster or summon nature's ally spell, they select one creature from the relevant list to summon when they cast the spell. To gain an extra creature to summon, they must spend one day per HD of the desired creature in study, after which they may add that creature to their pool of summonable creatures. Adding a new creature to their pool does not qualify as a new spell for the purposes of casters will a limited number of spells known. Furthermore, which creatures you summon with any given casting are decided at the time of casting, and need not be prepared in advance. When casting a summon monster or summon nature's ally spell, you may choose to summon either a creature from the current table, or two from the one before it. You may summon multiple creatures of the same type if you have them in your pool of summonable creatures. Summoning two creatures from an earlier table qualifies as two simultaneous castings of that summon spell, so you may apply a lower table as often as you wish (for example, casting summon monster IV to summon two creatures from summon monster III, four creatures from summon monster II, or eight creatures from summon monster I). * Summon Monster (Monster Manual) * Summon Monster (Sandstorm) * Summon Monster (Other) * Summon Nature's Ally (Monster Manual) * Summon Nature's Ally (Monster Manual III) * Summon Nature's Ally (Frostburn) * Summon Nature's Ally (Sandstorm) * Summon Nature's Ally (Other) Unearthed Arcana The following Unearthed Arcana rules are in effect: * Reducing Level Adjustment * Favored Environment * Prestige Bard/Paladin/Ranger * Generic Base Classes * Complex Skill Checks * Traits * Spelltouched Feats * Weapon Group Feats * Armor as Damage Reduction * Damage Conversion * Legendary Weapons * Incantations * Sanity Wealth By Level Due to the adjusted magic item prices, wealth by level is similarly adjusted. Category:Houserules Category:D&D 3.5e